5 times Cas tried to seduce Dean and one time it worked
by Corantien
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Castiel tries seducing Dean and goes about it in a wrong way...


**One-shot. First try on the Destiel. Feedback would be great :-)**

* * *

Castiel could not help staring at Dean. _"Dean."_ he sighed internally.

"So... We're going to use this mumbo jumbo on that S.O.B. and scorch him back where he came from?" Dean asked his brother while holding a parchment.

"Yeah, basically. I found this spell in a hidden compartment of that ruin I told you about." Sam supplied.

"Nice work, bro." the green-eyed man grinned. "Let's go! Sam, keys? You comin' Cas?"

Cas finally snapped out of his daze and met Dean's gaze properly. "I must decline. I have research to do on my own."

The two of them stared at each other for an uncomfortable long time according to Sam. He just shrugged and went in search for the car keys while his brother and his pet angel were doing another intense stare contest. Sam's getting used to their weird shit by now.

"Alright." Dean slowly said "See you later, yeah?"

Cas nodded and without saying another word he left. The whooshing sound of his invisible wings leaving a whisper in the room.

Dean stared a couple of seconds at the place Cas had been sitting. "So, demon!" he said enthusiastically and turned for to fetch his coat.

* * *

While searching for his brethren and doing kind acts across the globe, Cas researched what he had been talking about whenever he could spare a moment.

It was unexplainable to him what he was feeling. Some sort of indecision, doubt, nervousness, fear and... a hunger he couldn't explain. A hunger for Dean. Not to eat him ofcourse, that would be ridiculous, but every time Dean touched him (beit a clasp on the shoulder or a pat on the back) a strange tingle filled his being.

He asked one of his brothers and they had shrugged their wings because they did not understand. His next step was asking Dean about this himself and every time he wanted too, he stopped. Fear. Nervousness. It all kept him from asking the truth.

The next time Sam and he were alone in another dingy motel room, he just asked for it straight forward.

"Uh, dude. Should you really be talking about this with me?" Sam asked him uncomfortably.

"I can not ask Dean, as you know surely know now, and no one of the other angels who are close to me understand my predicament. So it must be you, Sam, to help me." Cas concluded while boring his eyes into Sam's.

The taller man shuffled his feet awkwardly and tried breaking the eye contact.

"Sure. I know what's going on... I think." He scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at the angel again.

"Then tell me. I need to know, Sam." Cas' voice almost commanded and added a 'please' out of courtesy. See, human skills were coming more easily to him.

"Unresolved sexual tension."

"Pardon me?"

"Research that. I think you and Dean have... A _more profound bond_." Sam quoted eventually.

"I know we have a more profound bond, though I fail to see what it would have to do with sexual issues." Cas frowned.

"You're in love!" Sam almost yelled "Alright? The staring and sighing and the bunch of other weird crap you both do. It's typical for all newlyweds, however you're never doing anything about it. And you can't either. I know that. It's just... You'll have to get over it."

"How can I get over it? And what do you mean that I can't do anything about it?" the angel asked disturbed.

"Dean's straight."

Cas nodded, numerous observations had brought him to the same conclusion and waited patiently for Sam to continue.

"You're a man." More silence followed.

Cas prodded further with a soft "Obviously, I am a human male."

Sam rolled his eyes to Captain Obvious and said "You love him and Dean's not _untouched _by this. Unfortunately, he will not do a thing about it because he's 200% straight and you're a man. You could've gotten it out of your systems otherwise by having sex or become a couple. But you can't. So you'll have to get over it."

Cas mulled over Sam's words for a while. Meantime Sam was shuffling some papers, hoping this awkward conversation would be over already or that Dean would come back from the diner. Probably completely stuffed with pie.

"You mean that these _feelings _I have, are a display to show me that I'm in _love _with Dean and that I want to have a _carnal_ and _emotional_ _relationship_ with him thus expanding our _profound_ bond?" Cas reiterated.

"Yeah."

You could hear the sounds from the road up ahead when an icy silence filled the room once more.

"I think... I might be able to change this. I'll need some time to think." Castiel murmured.

"Great..!" Sam started saying, but the angel was already gone.

The door burst open "Sammy, you won't believe this! They have this pie with extra layers of sinfull sweetness. They say it's this hidden family recipe." Dean said, stains of all the pie killing he'd done still on his face.

Sam sighed.

* * *

Boy, were they glad they had left that motel. Luckily for Sam that he always slept with one eye open because Dean tried to strangle him while sleepwalking. Murmuring the words 'pie witch' over and over again.

After that nasty business with some amateur wicca and Dean now having a fear for delicious pies (though he still couldn't keep his hands from one if he saw one - "It's one of those hate/love thingies, Sammy!" while he munched on a piece). Sam's distraction because of the conversation he had with Castiel led his attention away and he jumped almost out of his skin when the man - angel - himself stood before them.

"Be gone." Cas said and he waved his hand at Sam.

Sam blinked and looked around. "What the actual fu.."

* * *

"Cas? Why'd you make Sam leave?"

"I've been thinking." the angel dodged the question.

"Euhm, okay, good. I guess?"

Castiel wore this look of utter concentration on his face and his body seemed to be buzzing. A snap of his fingers later and Dean's mouth fell open.

Before him stood the most stunning blonde rock chick he'd ever seen. His palms were sweaty in a matter of milliseconds and the bloodflow in his body reversed to a certain part between his legs.

He gaped.

"I want you to have intercourse with me." the raspy sexy female said. Black leather, ripped jeans and full red lips beckoned Dean closer.

"Cas? Are you? Who are you? What happened?" Dean finally asked. His hand slowly going to the waist of his trousers to get his weapon. If this was another trick or curse he would be so mad.

"I don't like being jerked around here! So tell me how'd you get here! What've you done with Castiel?!" the hunter threatened.

The young woman sighed forlorn "I am Cas, Dean." a stare later proved that this were indeed still Cas's eyes. "I wanted to be desirable for you."

"You wanted to wuuut?" For once Dean was really at a loss for words.

"It has come to my attention that I've fallen in love with you. And I wish to get it out of my system. Having intercourse with you should do the trick, accoring to the research I've done." the angel truthfully said. Never breaking his intense gaze.

"You! Fuck, Cas! You can't do that! It doesn't work that way!"

"I see your heart is beating faster than the standard's beating time, you're perspirating and your trousers are filling out. I also note that your pupils have dilated. So you are, in fact, attracted to this form. Can we have _sex_ now?"

This must have been the weirdest thing Dean has ever heard coming out of Cas's mouth yet. He mulled over the words and relaxed his body.

"You do realize there has to be more than physical attraction for this to work?" Dean grinned roquishly.

"I.. I did not count on that." the woman slash Castiel trailed off. "It seems that this was a foolish first try." he concluded bitterly. And left.

"First try?" Dean asked out loud in the room.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Dean and Sam were eating some French fries in this little restaurant, when Dean noticed Sam's gaping mouth. "What?' he asked in a scruffy voice and looked behind him.

Honest to God, Zoë Saldana just entered the restaurant and her eyes zeroed in on Dean's immediately.

"Shit, she's coming this way. Be cool man." Sam snapped at Dean. Then just kinda nodded and flattened out his hair with his hand in a nervous gesture.

"Hi boys." a warm voice said to Dean's left. Sam just stared.

"Why, hello.." Dean smiled up and stopped talking.

"D'you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No, Cas. This won't work."

Zoë's face fell and Sam snapped out of his teenage dream.

"How did you know it was me?" Cas asked.

"Zoë freaking gorgeous Saldana entering this wreck of a town in the middle of nowhere?"

The angel in disguise frowned.

"Then what do you desire?" he asked Dean, not once paying one bit of attention to Sam's panic.

"Figure it out. Now go, I want to finish my burger without distractions." and he did just that.

Zoë left, leaving Sam and the other customers quite bereft and Dean just ate his burger. "_Very amusing though."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ow wow! Is that an authentic Chevy Impala? She's beautiful!" a girl's voice permeated the air.

Dean stopped filling his trunk. Grateful that the weapons were already ensconced in their cases.

The tall man looked up and over the roof of his baby when he saw such a cute redhead, including tastefull freckles, smiling shyly to him.

"I, myself, have a little problem with my car. Could you mind...?" the woman started.

Dean grinned.

"That's a very cheap line from a porno, Cas. Try again." and went back to putting things in order.

The perfect redheaded babe almost stomped her feet and left.

"Til next time, Angel!" Dean joked.

* * *

"Aaah!" Dean moaned gratefully "Nothing feels as good as a warm shower after a day of demon chasing in good ole' Texas." he said out loud.

He turned the spray on so the water could heat up and started undressing.

The hunter in him suddenly snapped to attention. A trickle of awareness went up his spine and slowly he pulled the shower curtain back. There she was. A real black beauty. Long raven hair down to her waist. Soft hands full of soap slipping over her perfect round and perky breasts.

"Dean." she moaned in the most filthy way imaginable.

Dean blinked, his body reacting to the woman in his vicinity and obviously tenting his trousers.

A look of hunger stole over the face of the woman and she licked her lips unconsiously.

"CAS! You're killing me here! Get the fuck out of my shower, you son of a God!" Dean yelled frustrated.

Cas's eyes starting tearing up a bit and he did not know what to make of these new feelings.

Jealousy? Rejection? Shame? And above all an anger bleeding through his vessel, stemming from dissapointment and hurt.

In a blink of an eye the clothed Castiel stood in the bathroom and left the room with a furious slap of his wings. Blasting the bathroom door of its hinges in his haste to depart.

"What the hell, dude!" Sam yelled "We'll have to pay for this! Ya know!"

Dean just wiped his hand over his eyes.

This was getting out of control.

* * *

It felt nice, for a change, to not do cases for two weeks. They deserved some vacation. The two brothers had enough money to last without concerns for this little holiday. And for once not some dark alley motel, but a real hotel. Alright, not the finest yes, but still. They took their own rooms because it could always happen that one of them took home some _lady friend _and Sam was tired of stepping into the room Dean's in and always interrupting some kind of thing he DID NOT want to see his big brother doing.

Dean leaned back into the soft mattress and closed his eyes. Feeling the soft satiny sheets under him. It was almost as if he could imagine being hugged and warmed by love. Like a soft small hand trailing down his chest.

_"Wait a minute?"_ Dean thought.

"Hi Dean."

"Lisa?" Dean asked increduously

"I thought... I let someone wipe your memories. How do you get here? What the actual hell?"

"Dean." the voice murmured again.

Dean yelled. Sam came storming in through the door that connected their rooms. Knife in hand and other hand on his gun.

"What's wrong?" he yelled. "What? How could this happen?" he shouted pointing at Lisa.

"Not cool, Cas! Not cool! Change back!" Dean yelled again.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

Castiel, now in his normal form, looked down at his clasped hands.

"Leave." he said to Sam.

"Wait. Wait, let me grab some of my.." Sam started shouting.

"God damn it!" he said one second later. "Huh, at least there's a coffee shop nearby." he shrugged. Then cursed again when he remembered he'd left his wallet and shoes in the hotel.

He pulled out his thumb out of his fist at the side of the road.

"Cas, you son of a.."

* * *

"You are angry." Cas said, eyes downcast.

Dean was pacing the room furiously. "Ofcourse I'm angry! You don't just change into my ex-girlfriend. You know how painful it was for me to leave her. Damn it, Cas! This is just sick! Plain sick!"

"I see."

Dean stopped pacing and turned to Castiel when he heard the broken voice.

"No, Cas, I didn't mean... You just.." Dean tried explaining.

"I'll go now." and Cas was gone.

"Fuuuck!" Dean shouted and kicked his nightstand.

"Shit!" he cursed when he felt his toe break.

* * *

Castiel did not show up later that week. Or the week after that. In fact, they didn't see him for a month and when he finally gave them some information, it was via a text message.

Dean texted back.

**I'm still going in there. Probably with blazing guns, no matter what you say. If you want me to be safe and avoid that cabin, come and say it to my face you bastard.**

Cas blinked and felt fat tears rolling down his cheeks when he read the text. Curiously he brought up a finger and felt the wetness. He was crying over some mere mortal.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

* * *

It took 34 days, not that Dean counted, for Cas to show up.

Sam was sitting at the desk, browsing the internet, and Dean was lounging on the bed when Castiel popped out of nowhere into the middle of the room. Not meeting both of their eyes.

"What? No hot vamp for me today?" Dean grumbled.

"No." Cas turned to Sam "You were wrong." Sam gulped guiltily.

"Wrong about what?" Dean asked.

The angel turned to the eldest brother "I will not disturb you anymore and in time I will _get over it_."

After sharing that piece of information, Dean stood up from the bed, willing Cas to look him in the eyes.

Sam felt it would come to a confrontation "Guys, perhaps I should leave you alone so you can talk it out."

"No, that is not necessary. I'm leaving. I hope for a fast return to our previous companionship and hope for you to forget all about this."

"Like hell you're leaving!" Dean yelled, officially pissed off now.

"Sam, go!"

"Oooookay, I'll just grab my duffel bag." Sam searched for his stuff next to the desk and grabbed his coat.

"There is no need." Cas started saying. "I stop pursuing Dean from now on. Everything can go back to normal now."

"Fuck you!" Dean added "And your _pursuing_!"

"Leave Sammy!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"Zap him out of the room, you and I buddy, we need to talk." Dean threatened to Cas.

"No, no there's no need..." Sam was already gone.

"Oh man. Forget my wallet AGAIN!" he kicked a rock.

* * *

"Why are you so angry, I thought you would be glad with me halting my foolishness." Castiel asked. Completely frustrated why he could still not understand this man even though he had seen his soul and put him back together.

Dean Winchester was an enigma.

The man himself came very close to him and pointed a finger in Cas' face.

"You. Are. Stupid." he said and then proceeded to grab him by the labels and snog him thoroughly.

If Cas wasn't already an angel, that kiss would've sent him straight to Heaven.

Their lips disconnected.

"But I thought you..." Cas tried saying out of breath, hair ruffled and red swollen lips beckoning Dean closer to kiss him again.

After coming up for some air Castiel tried again "I thought you were only attracted to females? Not to human males?"

Dean smiled when he heard the insecurity in his friend's voice.

"You're not exactly a _human_ male, are you."

The angels mouth dropped open.

Green eyes met blue ones.

"I love you." Cas whispered hoarsely.

The taller man smiled a wicked grin and pulled the angel in the direction of the bed.

"I know."

Castiel started trembling from unconcealed happiness.

The back of his legs hit the bed and he fell down atop the mattress.

"Oh, I love you too, by the way. Have been loving you for quite a while now actually. Didn't think a mortal would want something to do with an angel."

"How could I not want you, Dean."

Dean smiled again and closed in on Cas's face.

"I love how you say my name, all breathy and sexy."

"Dean." Cas sighed again.

"Dean." his face got peppered with kisses.

"Dean."

"Dean."

* * *

**3 000 words one-shot. I'm thinking about doing an extra chapter with the ensuing hot stuff... What's your opinion?**

**Ciao! XOXO**


End file.
